


You Really Are Something

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby Eliza - Freeform, Comforting James, M/M, Scars, Vulnerable Niki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Niki worries that his daughter will be scared of his scars but he has nothing to worry about.
Relationships: James Hunt/Niki Lauda
Series: Paddock Baby [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	You Really Are Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HistoryLoverBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryLoverBelle/gifts).



> Hello all! Apologies for the late update and for how short this story is! I wanted to try and do something different in terms of writing and I have been debating whether or not to write about something in this manner then I thought I might as well try and if people don't like it then I can only apologise and know that it will be something not to write about in the future. In short, this is set after Niki's accident where he has been back at home for a few days and he is worrying about his daughter's thoughts on his scars. Apologies if this seems rushed! The next prompt will be Lewis/Nico for anyone who is interested. I hope you all enjoy and please comment any prompts you may have for this series!

Niki looked down at the crib where his sleeping daughter lay. He had no idea how long he had been standing there for but it couldn’t have been more than a few hours. It had only been a few days or so since he had come back from the hospital and yet it felt like forever. He tilted his head as he watched his baby girl breathe, something he had struggled to do not long ago. He sighed when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

“What are you thinking about, red?” James asked quietly.

“Do you think she’s scared of me? Does she really recognise me?” Asked Niki hesitantly. 

James scoffed.

“What sort of a question is that?” Of course she knows you, you’re her papa!” He said firmly. 

Niki rolled his eyes.

“I’m being serious, James.”

James frowned behind him and turned slightly so he could look carefully at Niki.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, full of concern.

“I’m scared that maybe something will change and she’ll be scared of me. I look different now and it’s a big deal with babies and kids.” Replied Niki nervously.

“You’ve been home for a few days now and she hasn’t acted any differently.” James stated calmly.

Niki sighed.

“It’s like there’s a voice in the back of my head saying she’ll start screaming at me, I have a hat on now but what happens when I take it off?” He asked.

James turned Niki around in his arms.

“Eliza knows her papa. She is not scared of you, she loves you. Nothing is going to change that, she will still recognise you.” 

Niki let a small smile fall onto his face. He was about to close the gap between himself and James until he paused as he heard soft murmurs behind him. He felt James move closer to the crib.

“Looks like someone is awake.” Said James softly.

James leaned across the crib and pulled out the 6 month old baby who was now awake but still sleepy having just woken up.

“Are you still sleepy, Ellie?” James cooed.

The baby smiled before burying her head into her father’s shoulder. Niki snorted at the nickname. James was always calling Eliza ‘Ellie’ or ‘zaza’. Eliza eventually looked up and made grabby hands towards Niki. James beamed as he handed their daughter over to him. Niki rolled his eyes. Eliza looked up at him and grabbed the front of his cap. She struggled to take it off as Niki battled to keep it on his head.

“Take it off.” Whispered James.

Niki looked at him before looking at his baby girl then slowly took the cap off. Eliza looked at him for a long moment before placing a hand on his cheek close to where the burns were on the side of his head. She didn't look scared and she looked deep into Niki's eyes and it was like Eliza knew what was going on in his mind. She looked at him as if to tell him that everything was alright and that it would be alright. Eliza then dropped her hand and then cuddled into Niki's neck where the scars were. Niki leaned in to kiss his daughter’s temple and cuddled her closer as a tear fell down his face. James laughed quietly then smiled as he wrapped his arms around Niki.

“See, she doesn’t hate you, how could she?”

Niki shook his head fondly as he gazed down at his baby girl.

“You really are something, Eliza.”


End file.
